


A Bit of a Crush

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Finn plays matchmaker, Poe gets embarrassed, Tumblr Prompt, it's just more fluffy damerey cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn may or may not have known that Rey was working on the Falcon when he walked in with Poe & BB-8, and he may or may not have been determined to get them to finally go on a date since they weren't going to ask the other out on their own...</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Based on a prompt I got on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of a Crush

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Star Wars Day!! And May the 4th Be With You ;) Another little one shot just for today, I've got chapters to start uploading again tomorrow but I figured a special day like this deserved some more Damerey fluff! Here we are and I hope you guys enjoy ;)

    In the short time that the Falcon had been in Rey’s possession, she was sure that there wasn’t a single part on the ship that had blown up on her, stopped working, short circuited, or caught on fire. It was a mess of a ship truly, but also in the short time she had it, she came to learn why it was so loved, it had a lot of history to it, and plenty of memories, she was even starting to add memories to it of her own. Today the problem with the Falcon was one that Rey couldn’t figure out right off the bat, she was in the heart of the ship, underneath the metal grates and looking over every little wire to see which one blew out and was causing the problem since nothing was smoking and telling her right away which it was. She’d been at it for an hour now and if it wasn’t for her truly loving this ship, she would have called it quits already, but she was still going at it and refused to leave until the Falcon was up and running again. 

 

    She was expecting Finn to come aboard soon, he was slowly taking an interest in how to repair ships and asking both Poe and Rey about teaching him to fly sometime; he figured that since he’s here on the base, he might as well learn how to fly in case an emergency ever came up. Rey heard heavy footsteps walk up the loading deck and she was about to call out to Finn until she heard him talking, someone else must have been with him. She assumed it would have been BB-8 or even Chewbacca since him and Finn were getting along better since he awoke, but she was surprised to hear Poe’s voice instead. 

 

    “So why don’t you just ask her out on a date then?” Finn asked. 

 

    Rey couldn’t explain why a sudden strike of jealousy hit her, and why she wanted to know what girl they were talking about and why Poe liked her so much. Her and Poe were friends, he let her fly around in his X-Wing a few times and she let him fly the Falcon, but they had really grown close after Rey returned with Luke before Finn woke from his coma. He was her only friend on the base aside from BB-8, and she was surprised to learn some of the things they had in common. She knew he was handsome too, she’d seen plenty of girls on the base check him out though when she asked Poe said he never dated anyone on the base, which made her a bit sad when he had said it. But clearly there was a girl somewhere that had captured Poe’s attention, and Rey wanted to know everything she could about them. 

 

    “I don’t know, we work together. If things don’t work out and we’re still here, it’ll be awkward.” Poe mumbled. 

 

    “No, if things don’t work out she’ll probably knock you out on a daily basis.” Finn laughed. “I think she can handle herself.” 

 

    Rey started trying to think of all the other girls on the base, she figured Jessika would be most likely, they flew in the same squadron together and spent more time together than anyone else on the base. It made sense in her mind, and Jess was funny, a great pilot, and pretty, yet while Rey liked Jess there was something in thinking about Jess and Poe dating that made her want to train until her muscles ached and she forgot all about it. 

 

    “But we’re really close, closer than I ever thought we’d be really with everything going on. I don’t want all of that to get messed up, I’m not exactly great with relationships.” Poe sighed. 

 

    “Trust me, you two are very alike in that department.” Finn assured him. 

 

    How did Finn suddenly know so much about Jessika? Rey was trying to think again of other names of girls on the base, but she was coming up empty. He must have been hanging out with Jess a lot recently. 

 

    “Look, you two are crazy about each other, everyone on the base can see that. Why hold back? I get it that we’re in the middle of a war, but to me that sounds like even more of a reason to just go for it. You never know when something is gonna happen and then you’ll regret not making a move at all.” Finn explained. “Just ask Rey out, I’m positive she’ll say yes.” 

 

    And with the mention of her name, Rey jolted upright and hit her head on the pipes above her, knocking over some tools beside her, and causing the loudest noises she’d ever heard come out of this ship. 

 

    “What was that?” Poe asked curiously. 

 

    She heard BB-8’s beeps fill the ship now as he rolled over to the open grate and peered inside. 

 

_ [Friend-Rey! Are you alright?]  _ BB-8 questioned, and for once Rey wished the BB-8 hadn’t stored her name into his memory banks. 

 

    “Oh, hey Rey, you okay?” Finn called out casually. 

 

    “I’m fine.” Rey sighed and climbed out of the hole. 

 

    She didn’t know what she expected to come face to face with once she climbed out, but it certainly wasn’t Poe in his uniform, blushing and looking like he was frozen in fear, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to look anywhere but directly at Rey. 

 

    “Did you figure out what happened to the ship yet?” Finn asked. 

 

    “You knew she was in there?” Poe hissed at Finn, looking at him with anger in his eyes and a large grin spreading on Finn’s face. 

 

    “I had a hunch that she was in there already, but I didn’t really know.” Finn innocently explained. 

 

    “You were talking about me?” Rey asked curiously, her cheeks starting to flush as well at the realization that Poe liked her, enough to want to ask her out on a date. 

 

    “Uh, we were...yeah, we were, I was.” Poe admitted, still avoiding direct eye contact with Rey and looking like an embarrassed little boy, and Rey found it completely adorable. 

 

    “I’ll leave you two alone for a minute.” Finn smirked. “Come on, Beebee-Ate.” 

 

_ [But Friend-Finn, we just arrived.] _ BB-8 countered. 

 

    “It’s okay Beebee-Ate, we’ll come back in a few minutes.” Finn assured the little droid who rolled off after him. 

 

    After they left an uncomfortable silence settled between the two of them, neither knowing what to say to the other, until Poe seemed to finally get himself together and returned to his usual self. 

 

    “So...I was thinking maybe we could go on a date sometime?” Poe asked curiously. 

 

    “Sure.” Rey quickly agreed and blushed at her own eagerness. “I mean, uh, I’ve never really been on a date, so I don’t know what to do.” 

 

    “It’s fine, it’s just like hanging out, but uh...we maybe kiss or something. I mean, you don't  _ have _ to kiss on the date really but it's something that could happen.” Poe was starting to blush a bit again and all Rey could do was grin. 

 

    “A date sounds nice.” Rey giggled. 

 

    “Good.” Poe nodded with a smile now. “Can I ask you something?” 

 

    “Go ahead.” Rey answered with a shrug. 

 

    “Did Finn know you were in here?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Well, the Falcon broke down last night after our lap around the planet, and he said he'd help me fix it, so yeah, he knew.” Rey couldn't help but laugh a bit, she didn't know whether to punch Finn or hug him for leading both her and Poe into all of this. 

 

    “I'm gonna kill him next time I see him, I haven't been embarrassed like that since I was in the Academy.” Poe said with half a grin. “But...I might let him slide since he did get me to finally ask you out.” 

 

    “Just this once.” Rey agreed with a grin. 

 

    “So...I don't know when they'll be back, do you need any help down there?” Poe offered, taking off his jacket from his uniform and tossing it over onto the chairs while rolling up his sleeves. 

 

    “Any help would be appreciated, I've been in here for an hour trying to figure out what's happened to her.” Rey sighed.

  
    “Happy to help.” Poe grinned and sat down beside Rey before entering the hole, being surprised by her giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before sliding in before him and a huge grin on her face. 


End file.
